


we just ride until our last breath

by vitrine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, dorky boys, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the tone of their “I love you” started changing around the same time as their kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we just ride until our last breath

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 9669 by The Joy Formidable.

the tone of their “ _I love you_ ” started changing around the same time as their kisses.

their kisses — lips on cheeks and foreheads — had grown in frequency. they leaked from public affection and spilled over into privacy. it became a habit for mark to kiss jackson’s cheek as persuasion (because mark was too lazy to get his own snack). or jackson to kiss the top of mark’s head good night, too tired to climb into his own bunk.

then the kisses lingered longer. long enough for their faces to redden and they’d have to laugh it off. jackson made the first move and began trailing his lips closer to mark’s. mark followed his lead soon after.

whenever it was just jackson and mark alone, or they were the only two still awake in the van driving home, mark would say, “I love you.”

jackson — depending on if he was already talking to mark or busy taking weird selcas — would smile or reply, “Huh?” his chest felt full as mark looked at him and said again, “ _I love you_.” this was different. it was the kind they wouldn’t say in front of the guys. jackson’s hand would eventually find its way onto mark’s knee, his hand, his side, all of him.

“i love you, too.”

(jackson figured maybe him and mark have always been together. they just never said it. mark thought they didn’t have to.)

x x x x

the day after got7 landed in taipei was spent relaxing before they had to prepare for a series of concerts. in their hotel room, jackson nursed his jetlag while mark lay beside him, fiddling on his 3ds.

“… hey, jackson.”

“… hm?”

“you’ve never kissed me on the lips.” mark spoke casually, as if he was saying “i like oranges” instead. jackson breathed in deeper.

“do you want me to?”

“i don’t know. do you?” at that, jackson narrowed his eyes at mark. the boy pouted, his 3ds pulled up to his face, and jackson groaned.

“stop trying to act cute.”

“i’m not.”

jackson rolled over, half on top of mark, and plucked the game system out of mark’s hands. mark stared at jackson’s lips while jackson’s face burned. he kissed mark’s nose instead and rolled back over. an invisible question mark appeared over mark’s head and he scrunched up his face. “wha —.”

their noses bumped when jackson leaned over and kissed mark, his hand on the back of the boy’s neck. jackson pressed further, tugging mark’s bottom lip between his teeth. when he pulled away with a grin, his breathing was heavier, and his hand still on mark.

mark thought jackson looked endearing when he blushed. “ … jackson?”

“hm?” as jackson’s thumb rubbed shapes into mark’s neck, mark closed his eyes.

“i love you.”

“i love you, too.”

this time mark kissed him.


End file.
